Daphne Blake
Daphne Ann Blake is the fashion and beauty member of the gang. Daphne, depicted as coming from a wealthy family, is noted for her red hair, her fashion sense and her knack for getting into danger. Daphne is considered to be the third most popular character in the Scooby-Doo! franchise, only behind Shaggy and Scooby, and has appeared in more adaptations than the other characters, aside from Shaggy and Scooby. George Robert Nedley Blake and Elizabeth Blake: Daphne's parents. In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated they are named Barty Blake and Nan Blake. Voiced by Frank Welker and Kath Soucie. Daisy: Daphne's sister, a doctor. Voiced by Jennifer Hale. Dawn: Daphne's sister, a model. Dorothy: Daphne's sister, a race car driver. Delilah: Daphne's sister, in the Marine Corps. Voiced by Jennifer Hale. Uncle Matt Blake: Daphne's uncle, a cattle rancher. John "J.J." Maxwell: Daphne's uncle, a movie director. Olivia Dervy: Daphne's aunt. Jennifer: Daphne's cousin. Danica LaBlake: Daphne's cousin, a famous French model. Voiced by Vanessa Marshall. Shannon Blake: Daphne's Scottish cousin. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. Anne Blake: Daphne's younger cousin in the Scooby-Doo video game. Thornton Blake V: Daphne's uncle, owner of a Golf Course near Lake Erie. Note: Frank Welker, Kath Soucie, and Jennifer Hale voice the Blakes in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated series, Vanessa Marshall voiced Danica in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? series and Grey DeLisle voiced Shannon in the film Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (direct-to-DVD). Welker also voiced George on A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Domitilla D'Amico What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!, Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!, Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King, Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword, Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo, Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare, Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur, Big Top Scooby-Doo!, Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon, Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright, Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery, Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!, Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games, Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays, Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow, Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace; current Trine Svensen Norwegian The Scooby-Doo Show (season 1 and 2), The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Joëlle Guigui Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, What's New, Scooby-Doo? Biography Daphne Ann Blake is the only fashion and rich female member of the group. She gets along with Fred, Velma, but mostly with Shaggy and Scooby. She is most likely to get in danger and always have a backup plan to escape or having Shaggy and Scooby come to rescue her. She is known to show signs of ''jealousy ''when another girl becomes interested in Fred Jones, implying that she may have a crush on him. Images vlcsnap-2010-10-03-10h33m08s97.png vlcsnap-2010-09-28-22h23m15s249.png vlcsnap-2010-09-28-22h22m05s64.png vlcsnap-2010-09-29-18h28m10s85.png vlcsnap-2010-10-03-09h45m19s67.png vlcsnap-2010-09-28-22h22m35s111.png vlcsnap-2010-09-29-18h38m04s136.png vlcsnap-2010-09-29-18h34m54s24.png vlcsnap-2011-05-16-16h59m29s125.png vlcsnap-2010-10-03-09h45m35s240.png tumblr_ktc37sPyzR1qa6zkho1_400.jpg 227361481158798802_J73BSV5V_b.jpg 2017-01-24 02.00.54.png|Daphne Blake Bikini 2017-01-24 02.01.24.png|Daphne Blake Bikini 2017-01-24 02.02.15.png|Daphne blake bikini 2017-01-24 02.03.33.png|Daphne blake bikini 2017-01-24 02.04.17.png|Daphne blake bikini 2017-01-24 02.04.43.png|Daphne blake bikini 2017-01-24 02.05.50.png|Daphne surfing flattened_daphne_chart_by_ppgundertale101-dawhxt1.png|Daphne blake bikini flattened |link=http://ppgundertale101.deviantart.com/art/Flattened-Daphne-Chart-659246437 Category:Main Characters Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Ken Spears and Joe Ruby Category:Conchi Lopez Category:Domitilla DAmico Category:Beata Jankowska Tzimas Category:Ania Bukstein Category:Trine Svensen Category:Joëlle Guigui Category:Justin's Favorite Scooby Girls Category:Mediamass Category:Justin Bunnell's Favorite What's New Scooby Girls Category:Justin Bunnell's Favorite Scooby Creature